Hide and Seek
by eternalshiva
Summary: The battle was brutal and unforgiving. The Yondaime began to feel true fear slip in as the fox was overwhelming him.


Hide and Seek

Naruto songfiction Oneshot

By eternalshiva

I do not own Naruto – or any of these fictional characters, I just have a story to tell based on them!

Hide and seek by Imogen Heap [CREDIT]

Bold Italic – Songfic

The sun was setting and the Yondaime looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed with a growing sensation of worry. He focused on his face carved into the mountain, only recently finished. His lips curled lightly at the corners as he pressed his forehead against the glass of his office looking over _his_ village, knowing that he would not see it again; this was his only link he could leave for his son, not yet born. His fist pressed against the glass as he sighed deeply. His heart was filled with sorrow.

_**Where are we? What the hell is going on? **_

He could hear the Kyuubi approaching the village, the chakra alone from the nine-tailed beast had the hokage worried. The pressure was immense and suffocating. Jiraiya entered the room and looked to his student, _his_ hokage. Pride and respect spilled into his thoughts as he watched him struggle with a battle that ate away at this soul. Jiraiya wasn't sure that if he was in his student's shoes he could make the same horrifying decision. He coughed softly to catch the Yodaime's attention. Minato turned and locked his gaze on to his former sensei.

_**The dust has only just begun to form crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.**_

A child screamed into the night, a mother's tears flowed from her eyes as she expelled him from her womb, the cold air of the night electric with the Kyuubi's chakra woke the child and his cries were angry. Uzumaki Kushina looked down between her legs where the medic-nin held her son in his arms, she smiled as tears flowed from her eyes freely. Her labour had been long and hard. Maybe a little harder since she knew what was to come.

_**Spin me round again and rub my eyes**_

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" she whispered as she pulled him to her breast to sooth him, suckling for the first time and she knew it was his last. Sadness filtered its way into her heart as she pulled him closer to her naked torso; she kissed him on his small brow, his fingers grabbed on to her hair that had slipped over her shoulder. He gurgled and settled as he suckled, lulled into sleep.

_**This can't be happening.**_

She drank the sight of her son, all his tiny details she stored into her memory hoping she'd take them with her in the afterlife. She was happy that he had a full head of yellow hair and her green blue eyes. She could see both of them in him and prayed that he would someday understand why this was to be done and forgive them. The Kyuubi's growl could now be heard, a deep growl filled with blood lust and all the new mother could do was weep as her son suckled.

_**When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy.**_

Jiraiya stood outside the door, giving them this one last moment with their new status as a family. His mouth tasted bitter as his heart squeezed in shame. October 10th was a day of joy and sorrow for this new child of Konoha. A saviour was born but what his future held was much darker he feared. Minato kissed his wife, lingering the warmth there on her lips as his own tears mixed with hers. His son was born. Naruto Uzumaki would be Konoha's hero, his pride, his legacy.

"Keep him close my love." Minato whispered in her ear, the warm breath touched her gently and Kushina nodded holding back her fears and doubt as she kissed her husband one last time before he stepped away from her knowing full well that the next time she will see him was to seal the Kyuubi. They would die.

_**Hide and seek. **_

Uchiha Madara willed the Kyuubi to continue his murderous rampage towards the village, his control flawless, and his plans going all according to plan. He will destroy Konoha and the weakness that has held back his clan for generations. Nothing could stop him. The Mangekyo Sharigan's glow simmered to a deep crimson red as he pushed the nine-tail demon to do his bidiing.

_**Trains and Sewing Machines. **_

The Yondaime stood up on Gamabunta's head. The summoned frog crossed his arms as he closed his eyes deep in thought. "You ready for this Minato?" the frog croaked deeply to his master.

"No" he answered. He laughed sadly and added "This will be a day my son will both celebrate and grieve." He felt the toad grunt in agreement and his large yellow eye opened, focusing on the horizon.

The hokage watched as the demon fox finally emerged from the far mountains, screeching in rage as the chakra pressure increased, the mountains shook and groaned as he swiped an arm. He sighed deeply in thought as he watched the same mountain disappear and the forest disappear from view. The fox seemed to have locked on to him as he stopped his advance towards Konoha briefly and sat down amongst the cleared area.

_**All those years they were here first.**_

The night had gone silent. The Kyuubi breathed in and out slowly, a constant growl slipped his lips as he fought the haze that had his mind locked on bloodlust. He knew the Uchiha had pushed his rage beyond control. He sniffed the air, tasting the scent of fear from the humans, he let out a snort as malice and rage seeped in from an unknown source of his mind, fuelling this desire to destroy his target. There in the distance, a large frog had appeared. He grinned, his white teeth blinding compared to his deep red crimson eyes, fire dripped from his chakra fuelled body as killing intent radiated from him.

_**Oily marks appear on walls**_

The Kyuubi leaped. Snarling, thirsty for blood. Madara smiled as he watched the Yondaime's summon leapt to meet the demon head on, both master and summon yelled "Konbi Henge!" and combined as a single force to fight this threat. The Shinobi of the leaf leapt into action as well, even though the Yondaime had told them to flee. They would be honoured to fight alongside their leader. Most died instantly as the chakra finally hit the city, destroying nearly half of it instantly. The battle had begun.

_**Where pleasure moments hung before.**_

As Konoha's Yellow Flash used his specialty, he briefly enters sage mode to increase his allie's abilities. Gamabunta unsealed his Gamadosuzan and lunged at the fox; sword clashing hard against the steel of the fox's impenetrable chakra, Jiraiya had finished laying the seals for the binding trap they had so meticulously planned the last three days as the kyuubi approached the city. Minato was a master of seals as was Jiraiya and both knew only they could accomplish this. This would take all of the Sennin's chakra, His eyes momentarily blurred as tears threatened to blind him.

"Oh hell... this better work Minato." He whispered, feeling his throat close and become hoarse with unshed emotion as he entered into sage mode. He begun the long task of hand seals and quietly said good bye to his student. He felt Minato's chakra wash over the ero-sennin and explode against the Kiyuubi as a rage filled snarl continued to drown out the screams of the dying people of Konoha.

_**The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity**_

The battle was brutal and unforgiving. The Yondaime began to feel true fear slip in as the fox was overwhelming him. He thought of his wife and his son, waiting for him. His eyes hardened as he focused on the fox, his hands forming seal after seal to activate the partially formed binding jijutsu. "Underneath the underneath" he whispered as he thought again of his own student Kakashi. Pushing the thought away, he urged on his summon to continue as planned.

_**Of this still life.**_

Time... He was running out of time to save his people, to save his son's precious future. Minato continued to collect the natural energy as Gamabunta fought the demon fox, destroying most of the city in the process.

"Jiraiya should be nearly done with the binding seal." He told his partner. The toad grunted in acknowledgement and pressed on, leading the fox to the trap. The Kyuubi was so filled with rage it did not suspect that he was being led into a trap. Minato could barely cause a dent in this thing. Hopelessness was beginning to set in as Gamabunta croaked in pain against the fire chakra blasts from the fox.

_**Hide and Seek**_

He was battered, he was tired and he feared that his time was nearly gone to help his master in this plan. "This better be ready soon Minato" he grumbled. The sage nodded as his eyes searched for his sensei.

_**Trains and sewing machines. **_

A glow emitted around the Sennin's hands as he slammed them down the ground and released all his collected chakra into the seal. The city's streets were suddenly covered in a bluish light. Kanji formed as the seals wrote themselves out onto the grounds. Jiraiya let out a moan as he felt all his chakra drain into the seal, he looked up at last to see his student face to face with the kyuubi and a tear slipped from his control knowing full well he would not be able to see the rest of this battle as darkness begun to envelop him and he promptly lost consciousness.

_**(Oh, you won't catch me around here)**_

The Kyuubi staggered a moment and he stared at the city floor. His head snapped up, understanding that he had been tricked as the blue light grabbed onto his forelegs. He sneered maliciously at the human standing before him. He watched the massive toad stop his flight and turned towards him. The fox closed his eyes as he felt the Uchiha's control leave him. He had lost.

_**Blood and tears**_

The Yondaime hopped off the toad's head and stared at the Fox. This enormous beast snarled and snapped at the hokage in an endless rage, he had fallen for it, too eager for blood and blinded by the Uchiha's control. He had been duped by a human. Minato grinned sheepishly as his right arm reached behind his ear and scratched nervously. He couldn't believe it was working. The toad jumped away as was planned, he was to retrieve mother and child.

_**They were here first.**_

Kushina settled Naruto in her arms as the toad leapt gently away from her hiding spot. Her hair fluttered against the wind in the coolness of the night. It was eerily silent. The battle had taken half of Konoha and she knew that many shinobi had died that night. She cooed at her sleeping son; a smile lingered on her lips, refusing to cry another tear. She focused her gaze on the man she loved, standing before the subdued fox. They could not kill it. It was too powerful.

_**Mmm, what you say? Mmm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.**_

Minato smiled at his wife as he helped her descend from the toad. He gave the toad a gentle nod and smile as he released the summon from its contract. Gamabunta protested as he felt the bind break but to his chagrin he disappeared before he could say what he wanted to his master. For the first time he let out a sound in frustration and sadness as he found himself in the toad village. All he could do was yell out loud his goodbyes and called his master a fool. He watched the moon as it turned blood red. It had begun.

_**Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.**_

The hokage looked down upon his child, smiled as he saw him reach out and grab his father's finger. Kushina handed him the tattoo tools, she surrounded her son with candles, tears threatened to come but she bravely fought her fears of death. She turned and looked briefly towards the Kyuubi and saw him stare at them, subdued its head laid down upon its paws as it had resigned itself to the bind. He watched them prepare for what he assumed would be his death.

_**Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.**_

Minato begun imprinting the seal onto his son's belly, he spoke to his son as he worked, telling him things he would never be able to tell him as he grew, told him about loves, heart breaks and the struggles he will have with this seal on his stomach. He spoke of their clan, hoping that information might imprint itself in him and the pride he felt for his birth.

_**Mmm what you say?**_

"You will be Konoha's legacy Naruto" he said in a hoarse wisper to his son, "You are our saviour, you are the will of the Fire. Do not let anyone regard you in any other way. Live my son and protect all that is precious to you." Tears finally slipped from Minato's eyes as he finished the seal and turned to his wife.

_**What did she say?**_

She wrapped her arms around her husband. His eyes filled with regret and sadness. He was so sorry. So very sorry for what he had to do, their love was cut short and their son would be without them. He begged for her forgiveness as he kissed her, she nodded, unable to speak at that moment. She kissed his tears as they both stepped into the drawn seal on the ground, protecting their son. This seal needed the sacrifice of two people's life energy to work. The Yondaime held his wife close to him as his hands began the long series of seals needed to protect their precious people.

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.**_

The Kyuubi watched them with curious fascination as the humans prepared to die. The belly of the infant laying before him began to glow an eerie blue he pulled his face forward, curious as to what that meant. The child cried out suddenly as the seal burned into its flesh. The kyuubi felt his life seeping into the seal. His eyes grew wide with surprise. "So this is how you will end my mortal life" he thought.

_**Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.**_

Begrudgingly he was impressed with the alpha male human. That seal from what he could tell was powerful. He stared at them, their chakra mixed in with the child's seal, it was glowing green as life energy was drained. He saw the female crumple to the ground and heard the thump of her body against the dirt. She was dead he could see the stream of her chakra disappear into the child's seal. Moments later he felt a tug in his body, a pull so massive it shook him to the core as the child cried harder and the seal glowed purple. For the first time in his life, he felt pangs of panic.

_**Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.**_

Minato suppressed an anguished cry as he heard Kushina sigh one last breath from within his arms, she looked up with love and forgiveness in her eyes and mouthed that she will be waiting for him. Her eyes vacant she had fallen away from him in death. He almost faltered but continued the seal, boosted his life energy faster as he did not want her alone for too long. He looked to his son and apologized as he felt the final seals form with hands and a powerful surge of energy pulsed within him.

_**You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.**_

He stared into the face of the Death God as his wife had just previously seen. He felt the Death God tug at his soul as it tugged out the life of the Kyuubi and pulled it in exchange into the belly of his son. The final seal formed with his hands, the kyuubi was snared and trapped within his son. He smiled at the child. His legs gave out, collapsing next to his wife, he reached for his son on his last breath but the Death God was far too fast for the gesture and pulled his soul into eternity. The fourth hokage was dead.

_**Hide and Seek**_

A wail cut across the night, a sorrowed cry from a baby in the middle of the street awoke the Sennin from his stupor. Drained, he sat up blinked. The sun was coming up and he noticed that there seemed to be a mountain missing. The cry cut deep into his mind as he staggered up, tripping over some debris laying about mixed in with blood and bodies. He walked towards the sorrowed sound as the silence of Konoha sinks into Jiraiya. Slowly he moves toward the massive body of the Kyuubi, lifelessly staring at him head on, he can see a child on the ground, angrily flailing his arms.

_**Trains and sewing machines.**_

He reached down and pulled the child into the protection of his arms, calming the wail as he let the child suck on his pinky to wean it silent. His eyes focus on a hand, reached out to his foot. Lifeless. His finger withdrew from the mouth of his godchild as his careful check of emotion broke. Naruto's cry slowly build up as he searched for comfort. Jiraiya's eyes followed the dirty white sleeve of the arm and realizes that it was Minato. His own anguished wail joined that of Naruto's as October 11th was born in Konoha.

_**They were here first.**_

An orange-dressed boy stood before his peers in class as a gennin, his feet proudly stood apart, his large grin accompanied with his right arm sheepishly scratched behind his ear. His mother's eyes twinkled in eagerness of adventure waiting for him, his father's messy and wild yellow hair stood on end behind his new Leaf head protector and proudly announced:

"Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I..." He pointed outside the window of his classroom towards the mountain where the hokage faces were carved, his eyes lingered on the fourth, not knowing that was his father, "will be your hokage someday!" He noted a bright red faced girl shyly nod in agreement with him, a dark broody boy snorted at him and a pink haired girl only glared at him; Naruto couldn't help but smiled again as he sheepishly scratched behind his head.

AN

This plot bunny has been eating at me for a few days .


End file.
